We have focused our efforts on the use of lentiviral vectors to transfer genes to the rapamycin-resistant T cells. Using this approach, the majority of T cells in a given culture can be induced to express the new gene. We have also developed animal models to test the in vivo effect of these immuno-gene therapy strategies. Such models incorporate tumors and also evaluate graft-versus-host disease, which remains the main complication after allogeneic hematopoietic stem cell transplantation. To facilitate implementation of this project, we have entered into a cooperative research agreement with Lentigen Corporation to develop clinical protocols focusing on lentiviral delivery of suicide genes. Relevant cancer sites: Non-Hodgkins Lymphoma, Leukemia. Relevant Research Areas: Gene Therapy, Bone Marrow Transplantation, Organ Transplantation Research, Combined Treatment Modalities, Hematology/Lymph.